The invention pertains to workstations for use in processing collected body fluids. More particularly the invention pertains to a workstation for processing units of collected human blood into components.
The collection and processing of human blood into components has made use of integrally formed sterile two and three bag blood collection sets. Two bag sets include two containers formed as a closed sterile system into which blood components can be separated. A three bag set has included three integrally formed sterile containers including a primary container and two transfer containers. The processing of a unit of blood, previously collected into the primary container, has involved centrifuging and separating blood components into the secondary container or containers.
Blood collection sets have now become available which are not integrally formed as complete sets but rather are components which can be joined together and converted into a sterile closed system through the use of radiant energy. However, such sets require a more systematic and organized approach to the processing steps than has heretofore been necessary with integrally formed sets. One such set including a sterile connector, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,675, entitled "Solution Containers Such as Blood Bags and System for Preparing Same," issued to Baxter Travenol Laboratories, Inc. An alternate form of sterile connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,256 entitled "Aseptic Fluid Transfer System which issued May 10, 1977.